He Hates Easter
by Bullet in the Feels
Summary: It's late in the day, but another one is here! Nico visits Naomi Solace with Will for Easter, but things don't always go smoothly for this couple by any means. Will they still be together by the end, or is this the end of the line for them? Cover art is not mine!


**A/N: I had been tossing up the idea of doing an Easter one for this mini-series for a short time, and then someone posted something politely requesting I do so. I'm happy to do so, even if only that one person would read it. Thank you for your support! Happy Easter!  
**

 _"Nico, I wasn't expecting things to go so smoothly."_

 _"Will, shut up and let me enjoy the rest of the movie."_

 _"I'm serious."_

 _"So am I. I'll rip your trachea right out of your throat. Pulmonary Embolism will be the least of your worries then."_

 _"I'm still trying to comprehend how this worked out so well for me... Us."_

 _"Well, it might have worked well for you, but getting to this point was hell for me."_

 _"Of course... Yeah, I know... But just... It's nice... You survived the storm, which means mine is still coming up... You'll help me when my problems come up, right?"_

 _"If you're so worried you can't do it yourself," Nico replied, kissing Will. "I'll be right here, right next to you..."_

* * *

Nico wasn't ready for anymore celebrations. It felt like they just celebrated something, and he really needed a break, but if there was one person who could get Nico to do "just one more", it was Will Solace. The problem was, Nico had never met Will's family outside of the Apollo cabin. He wasn't exactly prepared to meet Will's parents like this. Nico couldn't even remember the last time he did anything to recognize Easter. Standing in the aisles of some backwater town store wasn't exactly where Nico had imagined himself just five hours before he was to meet Will's mother.

Nico stared at Will as the blond took in the list of things he decided they needed to pick up before leaving. Nico's gaze went from his boyfriend to the people who turned down the same aisle as them. He got a bad sense from them, and he unconsciously took a step closer to Will. Immediately taking notice of Nico's unease, Will gently clapped a hand to Nico's skinny shoulder, and steered Nico away.

"We just need to go get eggs now."

Officially distracted from before, Nico looked up quizzically at Will. "Why do we need eggs?"

"To dye them."

Nico's eyebrows strung together. "Was that supposed to be some sort of pun?"

"What? No. Dye like... Hair dye, but closer to food coloring."

"Right, and why are we doing this to eggs?"

"To hide them. My mom always colors a bunch of eggs and hides them around the neighborhood, and tells the kids the Easter bunny came and hid a bunch of eggs for them."

"Why would a kid want a painted egg?"

"We hard boil them first."

"Wouldn't it work just as well to use plastic eggs?"

"Too expensive."

"I feel like you wouldn't care either way."

"Yeah, well, dying eggs is much more fun."

"This is a dumb tradition."

"Well what else are we supposed to do?"

"Nothing because it's everything to do with religion. Where does the rabbit come from?"

"Well, why not a bunny? They're cute, and the eggs are the easiest things to color."

"The religion this pertains to has absolutely nothing to do with you. So why celebrate it?"

"Because it's tradition. What do you know about the religion it comes from anyway?"

Nico pursed his lips, not wanting to admit anything to Will, but knowing that he would have to tell the blond eventually, Nico responded. "A lot, actually. You forget that I was raised Italy for most of my natural life. Italy."

It didn't seem to click to Will, so Nico explained it for him. "Italy is a primarily Catholic country. At least it was the last time I was there."

"Ooooooh," Will said distractedly.

Nico sighed, allowing Will to direct him throughout the grocer. He was thankful when they finally ended up back into Will's truck.

"So, you do this every year?"

"Every year that I can."

"And... You just... Hard boil eggs and... Color them to hide?"

"Right."

"And you do this because?"

"Someone started the tradition of the Easter Bunny coming and hiding eggs for children to find."

"Rabbits don't even lay eggs, what the fuck?"

Will couldn't help but laugh at Nico's comment. "You're the first person I've met that has ever questioned this tradition."

"It's weird," Nico said dismissively. "How long until we get there?"

"Depends on how long I feel like driving," Will answered with a smirk.

Nico groaned, turning his head so he was looking out the window instead of towards the driver. "Great."

* * *

Nico didn't know when he fell asleep, but he knew when he was waking up. The day before Easter was already almost over, and Nico didn't even know where it went. He yawned while stretching before turning to the driver's seat where he knew Will would still be seated. Instead of finding his boyfriend when he focused his eyes, Nico saw an empty seat. He looked to the back and noticed the bag from the groceries they just got was also gone. He glanced out the windshield and saw houses that all looked similar up the road on both sides. Nico started turning towards the window beside him, allowing the sleep to leave his eyes before he got out of the vehicle, when someone started rapidly pounding their fists on said window. Startled and still half asleep, Nico ended up shadow traveling to the place that felt the safest. Unfortunately for both him and Will, Nico suddenly appearing and slamming into Will was how Will's mother first saw Nico in person.

For what it was worth, Will completely ignored his mother when he felt how quickly Nico's heart was racing in his chest.

"Nico? What's wrong?" Will asked as he adjusted them so Nico was sitting in his lap. Will ran his fingers through Nico's soft black locks to help calm him down a bit faster.

"Nothing," Nico mumbled into Will's shoulder, "I just... I was just startled is all."

Knowing that Nico would tell him later and that he was embarrassed enough as it is, Will decided to allow the subject to drop. Will helped Nico to his feet. He cleared his throat before turning to his mother. "Mom," he said, "this is my... Boyfriend, Nico. Nico, this is my mom."

"Boyfriend?" Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked Nico up and down, appraising him. "Is he also...?" she asked, letting Will complete the question himself.

"What? Oh, yeah. Son of Hades."

Both eyebrows shot up. "Isn't that the Underworld one?"

Will nodded, wrapping an arm around Nico's tense shoulders. "If he's anything like his son though, he's nothing we hafta worry about."

"Well," Naomi said, moving the conversation along, "we have many eggs to get finished up if we're going to be ready for tomorrow morning."

* * *

Will hummed an unfamiliar tune as he carefully dyed his eggs. Nico had dropped eggs in the liquid, making them all one color. If he was doing it wrong, neither Will, nor Naomi corrected him.

"Will, I have to run to the dry cleaners before they close. Will you be alright here?"

"Of course. All we're going to be doing it finishing up the eggs."

Naomi left pretty quickly, which was immediately caught by Nico. Nico waited until the garage door was closed again before he opened his mouth to express his worries. "Will?"

Will merely hummed a response telling Nico he was listening.

"Is your mom... Against couples like us?"

Will's head snapped up towards Nico at the question. "What? Of course not!" he easily defended. "Why would you think that?"

"She seemed to leave in a hurry, like she doesn't want to be around us. She seems really tense."

"My mom's always been a little fast-paced. She likes to get stuff done as fast as possible. Besides, the dry cleaners aren't open much longer, and they've probably got Mom's tablecloth that she needs for tomorrow. This is really the only time she'll be able to get it."

That made sense. Nico looked at his egg sitting in the bottom of the blue dye. "Sorry. I shouldn't have assumed..."

"It makes sense. A lot of people are thrown off by my mom. Don't worry. She loves you." Seeing how his words didn't seem to help silence Nico's worries, Will decided they would go out later. "Do you want to have dinner with her? We can go out to a great restaurant in town so she can't make a scene too if you're still uneasy about her."

"I'm not afraid about her making a scene," Nico admitted.

"Tell you what," Will appeased, "we'll go out for dinner tonight. With my mother. We'll have a nice meal, and you can get to know each other a little better. That way, you'll be more comfortable around her, and she can learn about how our relationship works. How does that sound?"

"Do we have to go out?"

"It'll be good for us. When was the last time we went out?"

"Will, we've never gone on a date together," Nico practically deadpanned.

"Well, tonight will be a test-run. Why don't you rest up while I run it by my mom."

"I slept on the way here."

"You've got perpetual bags under your eyes. Try to lighten them up a bit more. I know the drive was taxing for you, so just do it. I'll even come cuddle after I talk to Mom."

Knowing if he kept refusing, Will would give him this look. So Nico relented.

Will smiled. "Good. Let's get you comfortable."

* * *

Nico had woken up on his own to the sound of voices right outside the door to the room he was in.

"You think that'll be okay with the rest of the town?" Will.

"If it's not, they'll have to talk to me," Naomi responded in a somewhat threatening tone.

"I just don't wanna stress Nico out. He was already uneasy coming to meet you."

"I think going out will be great for us. I'll go make reservations."

"Actually, I was thinking something a little less high-class," Will informed his mother before she could walk away. "Nico doesn't like how stuck up people in places like that."

"Would a walk-in place be better?"

Knowing his mother would never accept going to a fast food place for dinner, Will decided to take that victory. "Yeah, that'll work. Lemme go wake him up, and get ready. It shouldn't take long."

Nico didn't even try to pretend to sleep when Will slowly opened the door.

"You're awake!"

"You seem surprised."

"So you heard we're leaving soon for dinner?"

Nico nodded, stretching before he got out of bed.

Will went to his closet and pulled out a nice polo. He held it up to Nico who frowned. "I'm not wearing one of your shirts."

"Well why not? It's nicer than the one you've got on. Don't you want to look nice?"

"Since when have you ever cared about me looking nice?"

"I haven't, but this town..."

"I'll look even worse drowning in that," Nico guaranteed his boyfriend. "If you want, I can keep my jacket on throughout dinner."

Will frowned. "You'll die of heat stroke."

"I won't."

"Let's just go. Before Mom decides to come get us herself."

* * *

The car ride to the restaurant was quiet. Nico stared out the window in the backseat, watching the buildings go by. Will sat beside him, respecting Nico's need for no conversation, but holding his hand to let the son of Hades know he was there should he want to talk. While quiet, the ride was not long, so the three were soon walking into the restaurant of Naomi's choosing. People stared at them while they walked in. Not at Will and Nico, but at Naomi. Will smiled, easily ignoring the looks his mother was getting. The three were led to a table, and ordered quickly. The food was rather slow to arrive, so as they were waiting, Naomi decided to get to know her son's boyfriend.

"So, Nico, where do you live? Or where did you before Half-Blood Hill?"

"I grew up in Italy," Nico answered politely, leaving out the years.

"You speak very good English then. Did you learn early on?"

"I uh... You could say that."

"Is that where they found you then, or were you in the States beforehand?"

"They found me in the States about three years after I moved here."

"So it took them a while. Did you come on your own, or did your family move here?"

"I... Came alone," Nico lied, looking down.

"Wow, the food sure is taking its time getting here," Will interjected, changing the topic of conversation. He chuckled nervously, silently telling his mother to catch on to what he was doing.

"It sure is," Naomi agreed. "How about you boys keep my food warm for me while I head to the ladies' room." Naomi smiled, politely leaving the boys alone at the table.

"Nico, I'm sorry if she made you remember some bad things, but she really didn't mean to."

"I know," Nico said. "I've accepted it already. No matter what, it's always going to be brought up."

Will smiled, rubbing Nico's shoulder in comfort. Nico relaxed significantly, leaning to rest his head on Will's shoulder.

"Disgusting. Do you have to do that here?" a man demanded, approaching their booth.

"This isn't abnormal in this day and age," Nico informed the man. "If the couple across the way can be close, then we have every right to do the same if we so choose. No one is making you look at us."

"You shouldn't be doing something like that in a place so public. You'll corrupt our children."

"Children are capable of understanding things that close-minded swines like yourself could never begin to comprehend."

"Nico," Will warned, noticing how upset the son of Hades was getting.

"He has no right to be bothering us like this. It's not like we're kissing!"

The man growled, turning physical and grabbing the front of Nico's shirt. "Are you suggesting that what you're doing isn't wrong?"

Nico returned the man's glare, releasing himself from the man's grip as he said, "Of course not. Not anymo-" Nico's words were cut off when the man slugged his face. Nico staggered back, gripping his nose. The shadows around Will started pulling away, reaching out towards Nico, and no matter how much Will wanted to see someone like this man get what's coming to him, he knew Nico wouldn't hold back.

"Neeks," Will called out, easily gaining Nico's attention, "please don't fight him." To Will's relief, the shadows receded back to their original places. To Will's horror, however, the man didn't care that Nico wasn't going to fight back. If anything, it propelled him on.

Nico turned to slide back into the booth with Will, when he was yanked back by his shirt collar. He landed on the floor and promptly received a kick to his face. The man kept attacking Nico boy physically and verbally. It took longer than it should have for other people to come to the teen's aid, but Will was thankful people did help. He couldn't believe something so violent happened directly affecting him because of who he decided to be with. This had never happened in the past! When others had the man restrained, and someone announced they had called 9-1-1, Will slowly, hesitantly slid out of the booth, his legs giving up halfway down as he checked over Nico's wounds. Most seemed superficial, but there was a good chance his nose was broken, and he probably had a concussion.

Naomi returned to that scene. Two men were holding back a third. Her son, kneeling on the floor next to his boyfriend, who was laying prone on the floor.

"What happened?" she demanded of Will. He was shaking, combing Nico's hair with his fingers. He didn't look up at Naomi, but she knew he was crying. "Who did this?" she called the crowd out, but she knew already. "What the hell?!" she shouted right in the man's face. "What is wrong with you?!"

Naomi couldn't believe someone would do something like this. She knew that if she did anything to the man, it could turn out badly for her and her boys, so instead of attacking a practically defenseless man, she crouched on the other side of Nico, looking to Will.

"We have to leave before the police and ambulance arrive," Will told her, but not moving.

"Does he not have insurance?"

"It'll be healed faster at home," Will refuted, although his mother wasn't wrong.

Knowing Will would explain later, Naomi helped a definitely concussed Nico to the vehicle. When another patron questioned where they were going before the police, Naomi informed them the ambulance was taking to long, and that she was taking her boys to the hospital, while also asking if they would take care of the man. She didn't wait for an answer as she just kept walking with Will.

Will climbed into the backseat so it would be easier to get Nico inside. Nico had been dazed before, but he was more aware now, and insistent that he didn't need help getting into a car.

"Hey, don't sleep Neeks," Will stopped Nico from falling asleep soon after he rested his head on Will's shoulder.

"M'tired, Will," Nico responded with drooping eyes.

"You're concussed," Will refuted, knowing it didn't change the fact his boyfriend was tired.

"What's the difference?"

Nico's question went unanswered. Will stared out the window, his thoughts going a mile a minute, and each one was worse than the last. Naomi looked to the boys in the backseat through the rear-view mirror. She frowned at what met her eyes, but said nothing as she sped down the road. They were home in no time.

Naomi settled Nico down in Will's bed while Will retrieved whatever it was he needed to help Nico heal up. When Will returned, she left the two alone.

Will silently set to work on Nico, making sure his nose set properly with the ambrosia and nectar. He cleaned off the blood from Nico's face, but didn't look him in the eye.

"Will? What's wrong?"

"What?" Will asked, his blue eyes flashing to Nico's dark orbs for a fraction of a second.

"What's wrong?" Nico repeated.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to me, Will."

Will stopped dabbing the cloth on Nico's face. His eyes looked down to his legs. He smiled sadly. "It's just... I've never seen someone react so poorly to two boys being together."

"Aren't you the one who told me not to worry about what other people thought?"

"Yeah, but no one else has actually said anything to us; they've only sneered at us."

"So? How's this any different?"

"This man attacked you because of me!"

Nico flinched, but not because Will raised his voice. "Do you honestly think this was your fault?"

"Of course I do! I initiated the cuddle session! I asked you not to fight back!"

"But you're also the one who knew I couldn't go to a hospital, and you're also the one who's patching me up right now."

"This won't be the last time something like this happens, Nico. I don't want you to keep getting hurt because of me."

"Well, I won't. But we'll both be getting hurt in the future because of us. That's just something we'll have to accept."

"How is this not bothering you? You were hurt!"

"And now I'm not anymore because of you. You worked too dam hard for this relationship, Will. I'm not letting you end it because one guy can't accept that love comes in different forms."

"You could be killed next time," Will argued.

"So could you!" Nico took a deep breath. "Look, you and I both know that relationships take two. Or what's that saying? It takes two to tango. If you don't want to be with me, I understand that, but I'm not leaving you if the only reason you want me gone is to protect me. Because that's bullshit. I've faced so much worse than a mortal who is so close-minded he'd attack people like that, had so many worse injuries, that I'm not afraid of what they'll do to me."

"But I'm afraid of what they'll do to you."

Nico smiled, pulling Will into a hug. His arms wrapped around Will, and he wasn't letting Will back out until he said what he needed to. "That's why we're in this together. If I get hurt, you'll heal me. If you die, I'm dragging your ass back here. You hear me?"

Will nodded, sniffling.

"You know, holding back your tears is only going to hurt you later on."

"I know. I love you so much Nico."

"I know. I love you too."

Nico pulled Will onto the bed with him, and Will fell asleep in Nico's arms.

In this season of great love and ultimate sacrifices, Nico realized that perhaps there was something done right in his old Catholic roots. Easter was a time of celebration of a rebirth of sorts. The Christ lives! Maybe it wasn't just Christ that was risen this Easter season.


End file.
